Ethan Blake (Akihiko)
''This article is about Ethan Blake, the Avatar, Namikaze Akira and not Ethan Blake, the One above Them all . '' Ethan Blake is the main protagonist of the ''Fireborn ''saga. He was reincarnated into the body of the son of the Fire Emperor of the Land of Fire and given the name Namikaze Akira.Infobox Early Life Before being reincarnated and sent to another world, Ethan was a young Irish teen that lived in France for the better part of his life. Reincarnation When he awoke one morning only to find himself in a completely white area, he thought it was a dream. It was only after he met Him that he realised what was going on. He was actually meeting a ROB (Random Omnipotent Being). He learnt that he was to be reincarnated in a different world and that he only had one objective: survive. He was then unceremoniously sent into a completely new and different world. He was reincarnated into the body of a toddler that was just born. After a few months of piecing together where he was, he discovered that he was in the world of Naruto, or a version of it. He also came to realise that he was the son of the current leader of the Land of Fire. This filled him with hope for the future but also despair. Hope because being a prince meant that he would not only get the best training avaible but also that meant that he would always be protected by outside threats. Despair because those outside threats could be S-rank shinobi and he might be one of their targets. He eventually came to discover that he was not the only child of the Emperor, legitimate or otherwise. He was actually the eleventh child, and fourth legitimate one. This filled him with disgust and also relief for he was now no longer a priority in regard to his father's enemies, unless they meant to destroy his entire familial line. But this realisation came with a shocking truth: the world he was in wasn't the world from the manga. Because if he was a Namikaze and the son of the Fire Emperor then that would mean that the Namikaze were way more important than he previously thought and that the political landscape of the Elemental Nations was not at all the same as the one in canon. The world was completely different. It was almost as if Kishimoto had just based ''Naruto ''off this world. This meant that he was going to have more trouble surviving than he previously thought. Academy Life At the age of six he was sent to the Military Academy in Konoha in order to become a shinobi and then serve his five year military career as was per the requirements to be a proper chakra-having citizen of the Land of Fire. There he learnt more on the military of the Land of Fire and how different it was compared to canon (which he supposed was no longer really canon). Shinobi did not mean ninja. Sure they learned ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu just like in canon, but they weren't really ninjas. They were just soldiers, and some would specialise in spying and subterfuge whilst others in other sections of the military. He had always wondered why Samurai existed in the world of Naruto when the shinobi were so much better than they were. Shinobi learnt all types of combat whilst samurai only learnt how to use a sword. The samurai from the Land of Iron were just traditionalists from before chakra was used by everyone. Before being accepted into the Academy, he is given a seal by a soldier stating that with this seal, he won't be able to tell anyone about the secrets he ... locater....etvc And as such he learnt all kinds of stuff and became friends with the characters from canon, and those that weren't from canon. He became friends with his cousin Namikaze Mirai, the daughter the Fourth Hokage, and Naruto, a shy boy with the Uzumaki clan features. He suspected that Mirai and Naruto were characters that Kishimoto decided to merge together in order to simplify the story. He also found quite a bit of characters from self insert stories in the world. Like Rei Yamanaka, the genius older sister of Ino. Blah blah blah blah blah The Academy Games Following their final exams, the trainees are supposed to demonstrate their abilities in front of a big crowd in the Capital city. The Academy Games are just that. They are a showing of the future of the Land of Fire's young talent, as well as the chance for those that wish to succeed, to demonstrate their abilities to everyone. Akira manages to go very far during the Games, showcasing his genius. He wished to win in order to gain favour with his father. Unfortunately for him, Akira faces off against the son of Orochimaru, Mitsuki, and loses. Mitsuki goes on to celebrate his victory and Akira can only be shamed. But he is comforted by his brother who tells him that he showed off great prowess and established himself as a genius. Following the graduation ceremony held by the Hokage, Akira and the rest of the trainees are allowed to have a wild night. Some of the kids are afraid of what awaits them, some of them are too drunk to care, and some are confident in their training and abilities that they will succeed in what they will do. Akira himself is forced to give a toast seeing as he is practically royalty and it should be his job to motivate the troops. He then proceeds to get himself black out drunk. Akira wakes up with Ino in his bed. He freaks out, fearing the repurcusions of such actions, when she tells him that there was nothing to worry about. It wasn't the first time she had had sex, and her father hadn't castrated anyone about it. Akira stated that she had never fucked royalty and that if she played her cards right, she could get a royal marriage. Ino replied by saying that, like her sister, she didn't care about any of that, and that would rather not ruin their friendship by doing something that would just sour their marriage down the line.